ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lessons for a Master
Lessons for a Master is the ninth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 93rd episode overall. It was released in the United States on August 25, 2018 in "Hunted: Part 3." Synopsis When Iron Baron forces Wu to retrieve the Dragon Armor, things don't go as planned. In Ninjago, Lloyd can only endure so much as he holds onto hope for the Ninjas' return. Plot Enraged by Harumi's death, Lord Garmadon unleashes the Colossus on Lloyd and his allies. Along with Nya, Dareth, and an unconscious Skylor, they flee to the rooftop of another building and regroup in the streets below. As the Colossus wreaks havoc, Nya and Dareth propose leaving the city until things calm down, which Lloyd refuses to do by any means. They come to an agreement to acquire the Battlewagon and remain in the city until the Ninja return. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Faith remain tied up on posts, while the Dragon Hunters argue about their current predicament. In the meantime, Iron Baron forces Wu to guide him to Firstbourne's Nest. Their treacherous journey takes them across an unstable stone bridge; when it gives way and Iron Baron falls, Wu catches him, though Baron disregards the life-saving gesture. As Faith and the Ninja attempt to escape, the Dragon Hunters intervene, and free them instead. Infuriated with Iron Baron, they decide to turn against him and ally with the Ninja if they think they can stop Iron Baron. They later reach the collapsed bridge that Wu and Iron Baron previously broke, coming to the conclusion that it's too late. In Ninjago City, the remaining Resistance members attempt to flee the area, but they're confronted Ultra Violet, who had been thrown across the city by the Colossus. Nya stays to fight her as the group heads off. Ultra Violet drops a car on Nya and hurts her shoulder, but before Ultra Violet can finish her off, Lloyd crashes the Battlewagon into Ultra Violet, destroying the Mask of Hatred and dazing her. Before they can leave, the Sons of Garmadon arrive and engage the group in combat. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Iron Baron and Wu arrive at Firstbourne's Nest, where they quickly find the fabled Dragon Armor. Iron Baron rushes to procure it, and just as he runs to it, the Firstbourne awakens and roars at him. Baron hastily throws on the armor and commands the Firstbourne to kill Wu - however, she doesn't respond. Wu reveals that of the many lessons he learned, Baron taught him to lie, and deceived him into thinking the armor controls the Firstbourne. In actuality, the Firstbourne trusted his father because of the goodness in him. The Firstbourne turns on Baron, who throws off the armor, and he's encased in a mass of molten rock. The Firstbourne then gives the armor to Wu, as the other dragons bow to the Son of the Spinjitzu Master. The Ninja and Faith return to the other Dragon Hunters, as they shake their heads in defeat. Tremors begin to occur as the Firstbourne emerges from her nest. The Dragon Hunters run away, but the Ninja spot Wu on the Firstbourne's head. As he lands the Firstbourne, the Ninja run up to him and congratulate him. The Dragon Hunters are esteemed to learn of Baron's fate. Zane congratulates Wu on his efforts, and the Ninja bow to the Dragon Master. Wu then thanks the Ninja for the lessons they taught him, before Cole remembers that they are needed back in Ninjago. Zane asks if the Firstbourne can take them home, and the Firstbourne responds by summoning four Dragons, one for each Ninja. Wu offers for Faith to return to Ninjago with them, but she opts to remain behind with the Hunters. The Ninja board their respective Dragon, and together with Wu and the Firstbourne, they begin their departure from the First Realm. While up in the sky, Cole briefly reminisces about their old dragon flight adventures. After the Ninja go into the portal, one of the Dragon Hunters asks where they're going, to which Faith proudly says that they're going to "Ninjago," pronouncing it correctly for the first time. The episode ends with the Ninja travelling through the portal to Ninjago. Cast *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Firstbourne's Nest **Portal to Ninjago Notes *The music that plays when the Firstbourne flies out of her nest is the original Dragons theme. For this season, Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer modified the original theme, but the music in that scene is the original, unaltered version. *This episode concludes the "First Realm" story arc, with Wu and the Ninja heading home to Ninjago. *It is revealed that the Dragon Armor doesn't actually control the Firstbourne. She actually chose the First Spinjitzu Master to wear it and ride her because she sensed that he had a pure heart and goodness with him as she did with Wu. *The method the Ninja use in order to escape from the poles is the similar to the method Emmet used in The LEGO Movie so he can escape from Lord Business' lair. *Iron Baron is defeated in this episode, as he is encased in molten rock by Firstbourne but is shown alive. Errors *The top of Borg Tower is undamaged despite being ruined in the previous episode. *When Iron Baron goes to retrieve the Dragon Armor, he picks up the mask plate, but in the next shot it's nowhere to be seen as he puts on the armor. However, when he commands Firstbourne to destroy Wu, he's wearing the mask. Baron then loses the mask for the rest of the scene, and it is never worn by him or Wu. *When Nya kicked Ultra Violet into a signpost, there was nothing on it, but when she uses it as a weapon, and charges at her with it, there was a sign on it. Gallery Firstbourne's Nest.png MoSEp93MasterAndStudentsReunite.jpg IMG 4939.JPG IMG 4934.JPG MoSEp93IronBaronsDaysOver.jpg 2018-07-18 (1).png Firstbourne with the Dragon Master.jpg 2018-07-19 14_58_14-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron with the Dragon Armor DragonbladeShieldWu.png|Wu holding the Dragonbone Blade and the Dragon Shield 2018-07-19 15_00_43-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron scared by the Firstbourne 2018-07-19 15_01_03-Greenshot.png|The defeat of Iron Baron FlappingFirstbourne.png|Firstbourne CheeringforDragonMaster.png|The Ninja happy that Wu got the Dragon Armor DragonMaster&Firstbourne.png|Wu riding Firstbourne Category:Episodes Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network